a confused love
by originalsakuraharuno
Summary: Yuno is a perfectly normal student well seem normal until a particular boy transferred to her classroom, WILL SHE BE FRIEND OR FOES? small lemon Yuno. gasai x Amano. yukiteru x Akise aru


Gasai yuno was a high school student, she seemed normal she had perfect grades and she was really pretty,pink hair and pink eyes . She had one flaw she got easily obsessed with anything boys, shows, school anything there was one particular kid Amano Yukiteru he was quiet "antisocial" black hair and blue eyes he was always writing on his cellphone and checking it constantly, Yuno watched him and wrote everything about him in her phone .

The years passed and Yuno was still obsessed with yukiteru to the point that whenever he was in trouble she put a mask on and saved him yukiteru was always grateful and one day he met a boy named Akise Aru he was a peculiar boy he had silver hair and pink eyes just like Yuno's .

On the last year of high school akise was transferred to their high school and on this first day he met Yuno –umm hi miss, im new here can you tell me where room 4-3 is?- yuno smiled kindly and replied – yes, I go there if you want I can walk you to the classroom, im Gasai Yuno by the way – Akise looked at her and smiled – I-Im Aru Akise, nice to meet you Gasai-san – yuno smiled and stated walking to her classroom her pink ponytails weaving in the air as she walked. She stopped and said to Akise – here we are room 4-3 – she walked in and sat down on the front as usual. The teacher Uryu Minene introduced Akise to the class –well class it looks like we have a new student he is Aru Akise – Akise bowed and asked the teacher – where do I sit sensei ? – the teacher pointed to a empty seat next to Gasai Yuno – hi Gasai-san – yuno nodded .

At lunch time Yuno disappeared and a girl with a black mask was behind Yukiteru Akise followed her and saw that it was Yuno – so, Gasai-san why do you hide behind that mask – yuno just stood there shocked – how did you know – she asked reaching for her pocket knife and as soon as Akise saw her in the blink of an eye he had her pinned to the ground and said in a serious tone – I don't want to fight Gasai-san – Yuno smirked and mockingly said – well its not a fight if the opponent is weaker and useless – Yuno threw him back and dusted herself easily then got her pocket knife and attacked Akise , he grabbed her arm and stopped her she looked at him in surprised and tried to punch him with her other arm but he caught her – Gasai-san why do you want to kill me? – Yuno looked at him and said – I've seen how you look at yuki and he smiles at you I just want to kill you so he can be mine, ill kill anyone that gets in our way – she completely lost it she was, was crazy . Akise looked at her and asked- what do you mean how I look at him it my first day of school and sure I knew him before but Gasai-san I can't let you do this, kill people that just talk to yukiteru its wrong – Yuno got up and asked – are you attracted to… yuki ?- Akises eyes widened –umm, n-no- Yuno gazed up and smiled –ill let you live but stay away from yuki –

Akise kept going to the same school and there where only about three more months left for school . One day yuno kissed yuki for her surprise he returned the kiss not every day THE Gasai yuno kisses you yuno (with a dark blush ) said – umm yu-yuki? – and to her surprise he talked – yes, gasai-san?- yuno opened her mouth but no word came out and akise got up and talked for her – she really likes you Amano-kun – yukis eyes widened and yuno mouthed *thank you* he nodded. The three started to hang out together yuno was really happy but something did not seem right she loved yuki but something strong wouldn't let her love him completely she was alway s caught looking at Akise and she was confused and angry .

On a Saturday morning he got a text from yuno saying *akise meet me by the water bank ,yuno * he quickly got up and changed and went to the water bank there she was but different her hair was loose and she whore a white and red rose petals on the bottom dress but yuno was waiting for him for something else when he got close to her she kissed him deeply and in surprise akise threw her to the water. Yuno did not know how to swim so she started screaming wich was very rare for her akise realizing what he ust did dived into the water and laid the unconscious yuno on the floor the same one who started coughing she sat up and squealed and the confused Akise asked – yuno whats wrong?- yuno wrapped her arms around her legs – my-my dress is white – Akise's mouth dropped open as he saw yuno's pink underwear –he-here –he said looking away handing her his black jacket , yuno put the jacket on and got up then punched Akise on the gut –why did you throw me to the water?- Akise looked more confused –ok, so you kissing me is not something to be freaked out? – Yuno blushed –why are you blushing- akise asked mocking –i-im not its just the sun – she asked blushing even more – oh ok – said akise taking a step back and bumping into someone – yuki?!- yuno screamed worried – yuno, looks like you have a new boyfriend? – yuki said coldly yuno looked down – i-I don't know yuki i-im confused – she said sadly –its not that hard do you love me or Akise –yuki said looking at yuno – yukiteru stop- akise said protecting yuno but before he got close to her she got up and handed akise his jacket and left with out a word –Yuno! – akise called her and Yuno stopped as I was the first time he called her by her first name then she shock her head and got to her house .

Meanwhile in her house she prepared herself something to eat and sat down on the couch after she was done she heard a knock on the door with her hair in a messy ponytail she opened the door and saw akise she let him come in and offered im something to drink –umm got a coke?- she nodded and gave im the coke as she sat down with a blank expression on her face and suddenly had the urge to cry but she controlled herself –umm what did you mean with im confused back on the water bank? –akise asked and yuno gazed up and akise saw tears in her eyes and he wiped them and kissed her – aki…- she kissed back deeply he was leaning on her making her lay down on the couch and he started to kiss her neck as she moaned softly –akise… what are you-you doing- Akise didn't answer and kept kissing her going lower and lower when he got to her breasts he took the thin shirt off and suck on her ,she moaned quietly and Akise blushed but didn't stop .

Well as expected they made love, when she woke up she woke up on the couch and without her shirt and with an arm around her chest she got up and walked to the bathroom and saw some bite mark on her neck , she got the shower ready and got in. Akise woke up and saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt he heard someone in the shower and peeked he saw Yuno and blushed he put his shirt on and waited for Yuno in her room she got out in a robe and squealed when she saw akise in her bed – go-good morning akise-kun – she smiled and changed in a red short dress with short shorts they were walking together to an ice cream shop when they saw yukiteru and he saw them too and got red with anger when he saw them holding hands –why are you holding hands?- he asked –im a little sore I cant walk to good – she said blushing a bit – sore ? from what? –they looked at each other both blushing –umm ne-never mind that-Yuno said pulling yuki's arm -come yuki I need to talk to you – yuki glared at Akise and went with Yuno –yuki umm I think I-I love akise – she said looking down – what!, love akise , why and when - he started to get mad –umm well its been a while now, its not that I don't love you but I love akise too – she looks back but then fall as yuki pushes her a side and launches at akise – im going to kill you!- he threw a punch at akise but was stopped by an incredible force which was Yuno –don't hurt him- she said looking at him she kissed yuki in the cheek and got akise's arm then walked off –goodbye Amano-kun –

The end


End file.
